yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūto
のデュエリスト Kuro no Dyuerisuto) |othernames = Yūya ( ) Knight (ナイト Naito-kun) by Shingo Sawatari Xyz User (エクシーズ い Ekushīzu Tsukai) by most people Ute |eyecolor = Grey |haircolor = Purple and Black |d-diskcolor = Purple |age = Teens |name = Yūto The Black Duelist |gender = Male |pendulumcounterpart = Yūya Sakaki |fusioncounterpart = Yūri |synchrocounterpart = Yūgo |win = 1 |lose = 1 |ace = Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon |occupation = Duelist |affiliation =Resistance |romaji = Yūto |anime debut = Episode 7 |jpname = ユート 黒のデュエリスト ( のデュエリスト) |status = Unknown |seiyū japanese = Manpei Takagi |image gallery = yes |d-disklight = Purple |partner(s) = Ruri Kurosaki Shun Kurosaki Yūya Sakaki}} Yūto (ユート) is a main character of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is also known as 'The Black Duelist ' ( のデュエリスト Kuro no Dyuerisuto). He has three dimensional counterparts: Yūya Sakaki from Standard Dimension, Yūgo from Synchro Dimension, and Yūri from Fusion Dimension. He works with Shun Kurosaki to search for Ruri Kurosaki whom has been kidnapped by their enemies. Appearance Yūto's face resemblance to Yūya Sakaki reaches to the point Shingo Sawatari and Yuzu Hīragi thought he was Yūya. Yūto has black hair and purple bangs at the front where he sweeps them both up to the side. He has grey eyes that were covered with goggles which he stopped wearing after they were the left-eyed lens was damaged in his duel with Shingo, as well as wearing an army mask to cover the lower section of his face. Yūto's punkish, gothic clothes consist of a greyish-green shirt with a dark blue tie and are accompanied with a black coat with ripped edges from the sleeves and bottom. He wears black pants that are held up with a brown card belt and shoes. Notably, he wears a red scarf tied on his right arm. Accessories include a black, spiked choker and matching wristbands. The_Black_Duelist_with_mask_(no_HD_pic).png|Yūto's mask. Yuuto mask 2 episode 24.jpg|Yūto's mask with goggles. Yuuto's_duel_disk.png|Yūto's Duel Disk. Personality Yūto and Yūya are similar in that both care about their friends and do not want to hurt anyone; this is shown by his reluctance to let Yuzu be involved in his fight. However, while Yūya is energetic and positive, Yūgo is short-tempered and stubborn, and Yūri is cruel and sadistic, Yūto is cold and serious. As a Duelist, Yūto is battle-hardened, telling Shingo that he doesn't feel the sharpness of a sword nor the power of a bullet from his Dueling. He has a strong desire to not hurt anyone, thus he even shows mercy against enemies who are at a disadvantage, such as when he offered a recuperating Sora the chance to surrender during their match after holding back against him on purpose. Unlike his best friend Shun, he is not reckless nor impatient in his mission . Instead of simply attacking anyone he assumes to be an enemy, he would first interrogate them to get a clear idea of the situation, then leave them alone should they not be a real threat. He also tries to get as few people involved as possible. He was also quick to deduce that most of LDS in the Standard Dimension is unaware of the war between Academia and the Resistance. Through Yūya's Berserk Mode, it is shown that deep inside his heart, Yūto harbors a deep vengeful hatred towards the Fusion Dimension and the Academia for the destruction of his home world. While indirectly possessing Yūya, he doesn't care of the consequences resulting from his actions and only focuses on defeating his enemies. This is worsened when he was under the influence of the unknown darkness to the point he enjoys harming them. Etymology In the anime, Yūto's name in Romaji is written as "Ute", which is pronounced as "Yūto" in Japanese. Yūto has many definitions depending on the kanji used. For example: 優 (Yū) means "Gentleness" and "Superiority", 悠 (Yū) means "Distant" and "Leisurely". The last syllable 人 (To) means person, 翔 (To) means to "Soar" or "Fly". For this character, his name is written in Katakana, so it has no actual meaning. Plot History Yūto from Heartland City of Xyz Dimension with his friends Shun Kurosaki and Ruri Kurosaki. One day, their homeland was invaded by the Academia of Fusion Dimension, destroying the city. Yūto, Shun, and Ruri then formed the Resistance to stand up against the Academia. Sometimes afterwards, Ruri was kidnapped by Yūri, leading Yūto to look for her. While looking for her, he encountered Yūgo, a Duelist from Synchro Dimension who was also looking for his kidnapped friend, Rin. With Yūgo mistaking Yūto as Yūri and didn't answer to Yūto's question whether he was from the Academia or not, the two clashed, bringing out their respective ace monsters. However, both are interrupted by Shun and the other Resistance members, forcing Yūgo to retreat. Pre-Maiami Championship Arc The Black Duelist is a mysterious duelist who is targeting the Leo Duel School. He first appeared to take the place of Yuzu Hīragi's duel against Shingo Sawatari. Before taking the duel on, he said to Yuzu he doesn't want to see her getting hurt anymore. In the first turn, all he did was set Magic Cards. Later in the duel, he Xyz Summons his ace, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". He was inflicting real damage in the duel. After defeating Sawatari, he took off his mask, where Yuzu and Sawatari became confused and thought he was Yūya Sakaki. When Yuzu's bracelet shines, he disappeared without a trace. The confusion makes Sawatari to complain Yūya was the culprit. A Xyz Duelist attacked Marco, who was Leo Duel School. This could be suspected to be The Black Duelist's attack. Because of this, Reiji Akaba forfeits his duel with Yūya and leaves to research on the case. When Yuzu goes back to the place The Black Duelist was last seen by her and Sawatari, and brought along Sora Shiun'in to learn Fusion Summon, The Black Duelist came back. This time, he was noticed by Sora who suddenly starts jumping and going around to catch him. Then, both Sora and The Black Duelist fought using their Duel Disk. Sora Shiun'in said to him, "You're not from here, are you?" and then The Black Duelist replied "Neither are you". He disappears again because of Yuzu's bracelet. At the time, Masumi Kōtsu also thinks Yūya was the culprit. He has been staring at Yuzu since they first met. When Yuzu's bracelet shines for the third time, he is teleported to the place where Shun Kurosaki was. Maiami Championship Arc Yūto vs. Sora Shiun'in Unlike Shun, Yūto did not take part in the Maiami Championship. He walked past a big screen displaying Shun's Duel against Sora as Shun talked about The Resistance. After Sora's defeat, he approached him in the hospital to interrogate him about Ruri's whereabouts, but he was only able to learn that captured Duelists were sealed inside cards. Sora insisted that Yūto take him to Shun for a rematch, but Yūto refused. When the guards discovered him, Yūto fled with Sora hot on his tail. At Central Park, Sora taunted Yūto about Ruri's fate, claiming that he would hunt down all Xyz users like Yūto, and suggested that destroying Fusion users would help get Ruri back. Yūto promptly challenged Sora as a result, and took damage on the first turn. Recovering, he brought out "Phantom Knights Break Sword", which Sora destroyed with his "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" and used to power it up. He brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" in the next turn and was in a position to win the Duel, but deliberately held back out of mercy, destroying "Scissor Bear", but leaving Sora with enough LP to stay in the match. Yūya arrived to help his friend as Yūto offered Sora the chance to surrender. When Sora didn't back down, and Yūto vowed to bring down Sora as the first step to bringing down Fusion, a furious Yūya joined the Duel, refusing to let Yūto hurt his friend further. Yūya quickly performed a Pendulum Summon, bringing out "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". When the Dragon appeared, both Yūto and Yūya felt a burning sensation in their chests as "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" roared at each other. Aiming to destroy both Dragons, Yūya attacked, but despite using "Magician of Chronomancy" to counter Yūto's Traps, Yūto was able to successfully protect "Dark Rebellion". When Yūya pressed for answers to the enmity between the other two Duelists, Sora chided Yūto for not speaking since it'd reveal his faction's weakness. Sora proceeded to reveal his true strength, but before he could he was transported back to the Fusion Dimension by the Academia. Yūto proceeded to recover his Life Points and remove his Traps, pointing out to Yūya that their Duel was now pointless, and both Duelists mutually ended the Duel. Yūya pointed out how Yūto held back in the Duel, and reasoned that Yūto did not want to fight at all. Yūto spoke about how his hometown, Heartland, was once a city full of smiles, until the Fusion Dimension attacked, and told Yūya of the four known Dimensions. Yūya was skeptical, but declared that Duelling wasn't a tool for fighting, but for giving people happiness. Before they could finish their talk, however, Yūgo emerged from a beam of light on his D-Wheel, crashing into a surveillance camera. Upon removing his helmet, he was revealed to look like both Yūto and Yūya. Seeing Yūto, Yūgo challenged him to a Duel. Rematch Against Yūgo Yūto accepted Yūgo's challenge. During the course of the Duel, Yūgo remained upon his D-Wheel, thus Yūto had to run about to catch up to him and dodge the vehicle. Both Yūto and Yūgo vowed to defeat the other for taking something precious from them. Yūgo brought out his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", a clear hint for Yūto to bring out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" so the two dragons could duke it out. When the two Dragons were summoned, the eyes of both Duelists began glowing; both appeared to be possessed and started claiming that they must destroy everything. Yūya managed to snap Yūto out of it, and while Yūto had the chance to defeat "Synchro Dragon", he ended his turn, remembering his vow to never hurt anyone. Yūgo, however, remained possessed and proceeded to defeat Yūto, who shielded Yūya from the shockwave. Upon losing the Duel, Yūto's soul was absorbed into Yūya, but not before entrusting his wish and his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to Yūya. His Duel Disk and Deck were later retrieved by Nakajima. Yūya vs. Isao Kachidoki Yūya was Duelling against Isao during the second round of Maiami Championship. With Yūya cornered by Isao's violent Duelling that prevented him from getting Action Card and Idaten's monster effect that prevented him from attacking, Yūto's soul merged himself with Yūya's with Yūto temporarily took over Yūya's body, initiating Berserk Mode. He used Action Card Mad Hurricane to return his monsters on the field back to deck and used "Entermate Flip Toad" and "Entermate Cheer More" to Pendulum Summoned "Entermate Camel Down" and "Entermate Silver Crow". With the two have same levels, he constructed overlay network, summoning "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" that swiftly defeated Isao. Battle Royale Obelisk Force appeared and turned Knight of Duels into cards, triggering Yūto's memories when Heartland was invaded, spilling it into Yūya as the result. This caused Yūto to once again initiated Berserk Mode and temporarily taking over Yūya's body. Obelisk Force immediately reduced his LP since their monster effect made him unable to activate any Magic, Trap, or Action Card. They then taunted him that he will share the same fate as Knight of Duels, angering him further. His soul and Yūya once again merged, creating two new cards: "Destruction Magician" and "Creation Magician", which he used to perform Pendulum and then Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." However, this didn't last long as an unknown darkness within Yūya slowly overwhelmed both Yūya and Yūto, causing it to take over Yūya's body and defeated the Obelisk Force using "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon." Synchro Dimension Arc After the end of the Battle Royale, Reiji challenged Yūya into a Duel with Heartland as their Duel Field. This brought back painful memories for Shun, who couldn't bring himself to tell what happened during the tragedy that befell his homeland. Reiji then started to reveal it instead, causing both Yūya and Yūto to shout at him to stop and start the Duel, which resulted with Yūya's lost. The next day, the Lancers were prepared to go to the Synchro Dimension to recruit potential allies against the Academia by using their enhanced Duel Disk based from Reiji's research on Yūto's Duel Disk, leading Shun to accuse Yūya for stealing Yūto's Duel Disk along with his card as oppose to Yūya's earlier statement that Yūto entrusted it to him. In response to Shun's accusation, Yūto telepathically told Shun to trust Yūya, whom he has considered as his comrade that will never betray them. Powers and Abilities Yūto has the ability to inflict real damage and injury to a duelist and surrounding in a duel, and cause a fire, etc. He is also good physically, like jumping around and fighting using his Duel Disk, which he was first seen doing it when he encountered by Sora Shiun'in. Like his dimensional counterparts, Yūto has the ability to enter Berserk Mode that increases his Duelling skill, but came at the cost being blinded by his rage, resulting Yūto has no other objective but to defeat his opponent in brutal way. After he merged with Yūya, Yūto has a certain degree of control to take over Yūya's body, usually does so when the latter is cornered in a Duel. However, this got worsened after Yūto witnessed the Obelisk Force turning people into cards that triggered his painful memories of the tragedy that befell his homeland. Yūto's sadness and hatred gave birth to a darkness that was strong enough to overwhelm both him and Yūya, causing their Duelling skill increased, but slowly losing their humanities. During the state, Yūto has no recollection of what happened. Deck Yūto runs a "Phantom Knights" Deck that focuses on Xyz Summoning. He uses several copies of "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" to protect himself against attacks and to Xyz Summon his ace card, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", while using cards like "Phantom Death Spear" and "Phantom Wing" to protect it as well as damage the opponent, enabling a OTK through the effect of "Xyz Dragon". His monsters are Level 3 and "Dark Rebellion" is Rank 4, so Yūto takes advantage of the effect of his "Phantom Knights Break Sword" in the early game. Should it be destroyed, its other effect instantly sets up the Summon of "Dark Rebellion". His Dueling style reflects his merciful nature and refusal to hurt others. He uses many protective cards and cards that restrain the opponent, additionally he often leaves the opponent with enough life to survive his assaults and offers them the chance to surrender peacefully, only finishing them off should there be no other choice. Phantom Knights Duels Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Xyz Dimension